The Twilight Hour
by Noe Izumi
Summary: "What if?" set during the events of Twilight Princess. While he tries to save Hyrule from the darkness, Link will have to face something that comes from inside him... to claim him.
1. Lanayru's Warning

1  
Lanayru's warning

Link came to with a start, his eyes wide opened. It was like waking up from a horrible nightmare. The wave of terror and at the same time of relief that attacked him was so intense that he thought he was going to faint; he fell to his knees, gasping for breath, almost choking with each sharp intake of air.

The Light Spirit spoke again. His voice was like an echo in the deep cave, but to him it seemed to come from far away.

_The Dark Power that you seek is within the sleeping Lakebed Temple in Lake Hylia…_

Link closed his eyes tightly and shook his head, still so overwhelmed by what he had seen and felt that he only uttered a gasp in the midst of his heavy breathing. The Spirit's voice faded away and everything remained in silence, except for the continuous flowing of the spring water.

With his body still trembling, Link stood up; he felt a slight nausea, but it dissipated quickly. When he was sure that his legs won't fail him, he took a few steps. His blue eyes were fixed for a few moments in the deep waters of the cave. The words of Lanayru, the spirit that dwelt in them, still rang in his head.

_Never forget that..._

Link turned towards the exit, without looking back.

The sunlight blinded him for a moment when he left the cave, highlighting a golden gleaming in his honey-colored hair. The warm sunshine reflected off the surface of the lake, in the pure and clear water. The sky was deep blue. There was no trace of the orange-colored dusk that had covered the whole region with purple clouds, blurred like ink stains. Like the regions of Faron and Eldin, he had managed to bring light back to those lands.

He breathed deeply, and fresh air made him feel a bit better, easing his dizzy head. He went down the wooden ramp that connected the spring of the spirit with the lake, watching from the rail all that laid around him. He saw the flamboyant owner of the fun park, watching the water with the same bored expression that when he first saw him from the Twilight realmdomain of the shadows. Two Zora soldiers, slender aquatic creatures with human shape, were still looking for something near the lake. Fish swam near the shore, their scales gleaming in the sunlight like silver.

Everything was well.

He put his shield and sword aside, and with a deep sigh, he fell on the grass growing on the shore of lake, moist and fragrant. How had he got into that dangerous adventure? He, a simple farmer whose only concern was to put the goats in their dens before sunset ...

Only a few days had passed, but they seemed years. In the name of Ordon, his village, he was about to embark on a journey to Hyrule Castle to deliver a gift to the royal family, when some monstrous creatures took his friend Ilia and the children. When he went after them, a strange monster took him in a place where the sun never set, transforming him into a wolf as well. He had woken up in a cell, where a strange imp called Midna took him before Princess Zelda. Now, this creature accompanied him everywhere, and after helping to restore the Light Spirits, she asked him to help her saving the world seeking for the Fused Shadow, a strange, ragged armor that hid the most extraordinary and malignant power never imagined ...

For he was the Hero chosen by the Goddesses, the hero who had to free the world from the threat of darkness.

Sitting down, he took off the glove on his left hand, staring at the back. He had a curious mark, shaped like three triangles arranged so that together they created another. For him it had always been a simple birthmark -Talo, one of the children of the village, had told him that the goat herder had a goat-shaped one in an not very visible area of his body; for sure, he was joking-, but it had proved to be the mark with which the goddesses appointed their Chosen ones. Princess Zelda herself had shown him hers, and he had seen it through his wolf eyes. He, a simple farmer who had not yet come out of age, and the sovereign of Hyrule, appointed by the same fate ...

A shrill voice brought him out of his thoughts. It was Midna. Among the black shadows where he was hiding only a deep, scarlet eye was visible. He recalled his own dark image, distorted by evil in the vision of the Spirit, and he felt a chill. He looked away.

"What?" Midna urged "Worried, hero? Why? Not only the children of your village, but your friend is safe too, you saw her this morning, didn't you? Well, this morning or whenever it was, in the Twilight is difficult to know what time it is, it's always the same ..." she winked an eye. "Hey, I think it's better that we spend the night here and go to Town Castle early in the morning. You are behaving weirdly, probably due to exhasution. I don't want you to have a fit or something while we look for the last piece of Fused Shadow, you know? I depend entirely upon yourself, "hero", so you better get over this soon"

"Thank you, Midna. I appreciate you're so concerned about my health" said the boy sarcastically, putting his glove again. He could not help but thinking that creature of the shadows was only using him. It was probably true ... But no matter what, they were stuck together on that quest.

He realized that he was very thirsty and reached down to the lake for drinking, making a bowl with his hands. He used them to wash his face, but it was not enough; after all the cold when the region was covered by the shadows, now it was impossible to resist to those sun-drenched waters ...

The young hylian went to a more hidden place, took off his clothes and jumped into the water. The first iced contact left him breathless, then it turned into something delicious and he laughed, delighted, letting the water not only clean his body but his mind, drowning his thoughts.

In the vastness of the lake, somewhere beneath his feet, it was hidden the dark power he sought. His body temperature was already acclimatized to the water's, but Link shuddered at this thought.

Before embarking on the search, Midna had given him the opportunity to choose. If he had knew then what he was going to be exposed to... But now he couldn't stop. For the kingdom. For his people. For his friends. For Ilia ... The shadows would cover it all sooner or later, and only he could prevent them to spread around the world.  
It was his fate; a fate that, somehow, he had always known ...

"Link!"

Startled, the young boy sat with a splash and covered his chest as if by reflex, in a somewhat ridiculous manner. Midna's voice was mocking.  
"Don't worry, I'm not looking. There is nothing that interests me in a human bathing. Is just that you reminded me something with all your splash and water... Remember, boy; tomorrow, when you've caught up with your girl friend, don't forget about the child"

Link hadn't. When, in his wolf form, he had seen Ilia in a tavern of the town castle, she was very worried about a Zora child lying unconscious besides her. He had proved to be the Prince, and his mother, who was killed, came to him to ask for help when he was in the throne room.

"Remember" Midna insisted "that her mother has promised a way to move in the lake as a fish in his element... Heh, heh, pun intended. Human race... if you're that powerful... why haven't you learned to breathe underwater?"

"I will not forget it... " Link sighed, rolling his eyes. "Hey ... Now ... Please, don't talk while I leave water, okay? ... I know you're not watching, but I feel ... uncomfortable"

Midna snorted. After some time in silence, Link ventured out of the water; the contact of the air against his wet skin made him shiver with cold and he rushed for his clothes, giving a snort.

The lake became tinged with orange at sundown, but this time, after twilight, the night would appear, followed by a new day. Accustomed to the modesty of its people, Link felt lost in the immensity around him. When they were younger, Rusl always told him and Ilia that over a thousand years ago, the entire region was a vast desert. Seeing it now with his own eyes, he hardly could believe it. Moreover, it still remained a great part of the region to be seen, extending westward as far as the eye could see...

After finding some wood, he lit a fire with the lantern he carried. His stomach rumbled with hunger. When he could catch a fish using the fishing rod Colin gave him, the sky was dark. It was small, but better that nothing; after roasting it at the stake he could soothe his stomach a bit. Anyway, he realized he wasn't very hungry; the words of Lanayru were still spinning in his head.

_Beware ... Those who do not know the danger of wielding power, will, before long, be ruled by it ... Never forget that ..._

Somehow, the Spirit of Light had used his own mind to create that illusion, and so he had seen what he saw: himself and Ilia, dominated by the lust of ambition. It had been a warning, just a warning about the power that he was about to get in his hands ... Still, his own dreamy image killing Ilia and the blood dripping from the sword still made his heart shrank. In part, he had done it ... The overwhelming feeling of triumph and pleasure he felt when he came to was not an illusion, it was his ... He felt a shudder and fanned the flames a little, as if with fire he would be able to ease the strange chill that had suddenly seized him.

Sleep began to weigh on his eyelids as he watched the fire, lost in thought. To go to Castle Town without his mare, Epona, safe in the fields, would mean a huge effort; he needed to sleep well to be refreshed. The blanket was with his mare, with the rest of his belongings, but under the ledge where he was the night breeze would not reach him. Using his hat as a pillow, he laid on the grass, and after a while he fell into a deep sleep.

The next thing he saw was the dark, black and thick like ink.

He saw the knife, but he was faster. He would not let her take it away from him. Blood spurted instantly, splashing. He smiled like insane at the blood dying his hands, his clothing, dripping on the floor from the edge of his sword. He wanted it to himself, it would not belong to anyone else ... Life was just the small price that others had to pay in exchange for the absolute, majestic power ... An unimaginable power ...

But someone else was willing to stop him. The laughter of that evil drench that looked like him sounded like an echo, echoing in every corner of his mind before he vaporized him as if he were just dust in the wind...

Link awoke in the darkness, stifling a scream in his throat. He waited for a moment that Midna would ask what the hell had happened, but he only could hear his own breathing, shaken by fear, and his pulse thumping frantically in his ears. Luckily, he hadn't screamed.

He lay on his back with a deep sigh and tried to normalize his breathing. He raised a shaking hand to wipe the sweat that was soaking his face, cold and sticky. In the darkness of his closed eyes, he still could see the scarlet glow of the blood his own sword had shed... He opened his eyes and saw that it was the glow of the bonfire, which was almost off.

With a shudder, turned on its side, hugging his body; he felt his rapid heartbeat still echoing in his ears. As much as the goddesses had decided it, he wasn't sure if he would find that courage which with he had been granted. He raised slightly his hand, still trembling, before his eyes, looking at the mark of the Chosen ... a power by which humans had been, and probably still were, able to kill. And he had it, without ever wanting it...

"Link, don't say nonsense, it was a dream" he muttered, angry with himself. "It was just a damn dream"

Why was he so worried? There was nothing he wanted in the evil power that Midna needed, the same who had caused the disappearance of its creators, centuries ago. But, for a single moment, a part of him had wanted it...

He closed his eyes tightly. It was a dream, he said, just a dream. And that illusion was only a warning. Just a warning ...

With these words repeating in his mind, he noticed that the absurd fear started to dissapear. It was not longer until he fell asleep again, this time with no nightmares disturbing his rest.


	2. The Fountain

2 ~ The fountain~

Link arrived to Castle Town when the sun was high in the sky. He was exhausted after the journey, but despite walking across the market, now full of life, he did not stop to quench his hunger. Although Midna would have protested for not being focused on his mission, the only thing that was present in his mind was Ilia. He had to be sure she was okay.

When he entered the bar, a short doctor with huge thick glasses left the place very angry, mumbling the sick child was beyond his expertise, which basically were humans. Otherwise, everything was in the same state that when he had been there in his form of Beast, as if they had not noticed anything (indeed, it was the case). Link's heart sank when he saw Ilia, trying to stop the doctor in vain. Her leg was partially bandaged and Link remembered the arrow which hit her back in Ordon.

"It's me... It's ..." he could not go on; words simply refused to leave his throat when he saw a void in the eyes of his friend. She had looked at him like if he were a stranger.  
Link felt dizzy. Everything was happening too fast: Ilia did not remember him and the Zora child, left unattended, could die at any moment. In addition, the bartender, a brave woman named Telma, had taken him for a soldier who would volunteer to escort them to Kakariko. The little boy could be saved thanks to the healing skills of Renado, who Link had met when he delivered Eldin from the shadows.

Somehow, Telma sensed Link knew the girl, though she did not remember him, so she told him the little she knew about Ilia and the sick child. Link knew then that Ilia had been awake all night taking care of the little prince, and that despite all the calamities that she had suffered she was willing to do anything to save him.

Link could see the bartender's eyes were full determination and kindness. He wanted to tell her all that had happened and to say who the child was really, but something told him it was not the moment. They would know, at the right time: now, the only important thing was to save the child. Moreover, he realized that the less the people knew about his task, the better for their security.

"Hum. I see that besides that sword you also have a bow" said the barmaid. "Do you know how to shoot?"

"I think I'm quite good"... the boy said, shrugging.

"But your quiver is almost empty ... Go for arrows. We're going to need some; the surroundings are bursting with monsters... although something tells me you've realized that long ago. What's your name, boy?"

Link told her and Telma smiled.

"A beautiful name. Look, Link. I'll wait here with your friend and we will prepare everything.

With his heart still shrunk after the empty smile Ilia gave him as he left, Link made his way to the market. He found a shop in the square, but the prices were just prohibitive; Link thought that huge amount of rupees wouldn't fit in any bag around Hyrule. As he left the shop, before the annoyed eyes of the doorman complaining about his muddy boots, he wondered why such a bunch of pompous customers would need arrows. Luckily, at the other side of the square, in a building that looked abandoned, he found a Goron merchant who sold him arrows at a much more reasonable price.

He was about to leave the building when he noticed a strange chill, like a slight electrical shock running through his spine.

Someone was watching him. It was not people's furtive glances at his green outfit, or at the sword and shield that hung on his back. It was something else, like if someone was checking him, invading him. He suddenly felt insecure, fragile.

iLink .../i

His heart skipped a beat. He looked around for the source of the voice, but none of those people, focused in their affairs, was the one calling him. With a brooding feeling of unease, he set forth to the alley where the bar was. The continuous murmur of the people became more and more distant, muted by a strange humming noise. He heard then a whispering voice, which seemed to come from far away, and at the same time, from the depths of his mind.

iLink .../i

The young hylian stopped dead when something rattled inside his head, like a dull throb in unison with his own heart. All around, all the other sounds died. He was not aware of the little girl who ran against him.

iGo to the water ... the water, Link .../i

Right in the center of the square, in the very heart of the citadel, there was a huge fountain, made in marble, with the Hylian crest crowning the top. Two children were splashing each other with the water before the cries of disapproval of an old woman, and a group of young people were sitting on the edge talking animatedly; but to Link it was as if they were not there. He could not hear their voices, neither their laughter. Something was urging him to go to the fountain, as if his body were obeying someone else.

iLink .../i

With his heart pounding like crazy, even though his face did not reflect any kind of emotion, Link looked at the edge of the fountain. The crystal waters gave him his own reflection. Suddenly, it began to be distorted into a dark, undefined form. Link leaned forward, a faint red glow twinkled for a brief moment in his pupils, dilated with horror.

iCome to me .../i

Link suddenly felt he could not breathe. Everything came blurred. He colladpsed over the cobblestones, along with a cry of horror from the old woman who had been scolding the children. The void swallowed him.

iLink .../i

The young boy moved his head, following the sound of the voice. He sat up with a start, suddenly remembering the fountain, the crowd, the laughter and the voices of the children. But even the slightest glimmer of light wouldn't help him to see something in the middle of the darkness.

iLink .../i

"Who are you? Are you Zant?"

A malicious laughter rang in his ears, startling him; for a moment he thought it has sounded in his head. Suddenly, a strange uneasiness gripped him. His heart began to pound heavily, making his breathing laborious.

"Who are you?"

iI'm just someone you know well./i

"No more tricks, Zant. Show yourself!"

For a moment there was only silence. Then the voice echoed again in his ears.

iI'm seeing you again, Link./i

That answer not only puzzled him, but irritated him even more.

"Stop! Show yourself! I'm not afraid of you". He was lying. An insane, absurd fear, was gnawing his entrails. The laughter he heard gave him chills. A red veil blinded his eyes and he felt he was falling into a dark pit, so deep that it seemed to have no end...

"Link, can you hear me? Link ..."

His consciousness returned to him with a shake of his body, as if waking suddenly from a nightmare; his eyes remained tightly closed. He could feel his body drenched in a cold sweat and he was gasping for breath.

" Sssssh- Quiet, honey ... Everything's all right..."

It was the voice of the bartener, and it seemed worried. Another voice, hoarse and shrill, joined her.

"Miss Telma please, don't overwhelm him. Let him breathe -"

She grunted, ignoring the advice. Link tried to open his eyes, but the eyelids seemed to weigh a ton. The red veil before his eyes was still throbbing, though more and more feebly, until it disappeared.

"Link, are you all right? Can you hear me? How many fingers can you see?"

The boy opened his eyes slightly, bolstered by the voice of the bartender, while a subtle fragrance penetrated his nose. His dazed eyes met directly with her generous bust.  
"There are- two ..." he muttered hoarsely.

The bartender laughed heartily.

"Well, I think he's fine" she said, "at least he can count "

His laughter was enough to make Link come back; the boy looked away, so embarrassed that he wished he would faint again. He realized he was lying in a sort of bed, surrounded in part by white curtains. Around him the furniture were half-hidden in a mess of books, papers and glass jars with things he would not prefer to know what they were floating inside. Maybe it was the office of the doctor he had seen leaving the bar.  
Telma let out a sigh of relief.

"You gave me such a fright, honey ... Here you have, drink some ..."

She helped him to sit up and handed him a glass of water; the boy had not realized how thirsty he was until he started drinking.

"Hey, slowly ..." she winked an eye "What happened? You were taking so much time that I decided to pick you up at the square, and I found you unconscious beside the fountain, surrounded by a lot of people. As you didn't came to yourself, I brought you here. I had no other choice ..." she muttered under his breath, staring with animosity to the doctor.

The doctor was unaware, focused in examining the boy's pulse.

"Hmmmm. Now it seems normal. It's nothing serious. An extreme case of exhaustion", he said.

"You're not going to charge him anything, right? Telma said, looking distrustly at the physician.

"What are you saying, woman? It's my job! I don't this for free- this is unbelievable!" the doctor shouted, letting go Link's hand so rudely that the boy protested under his breath. Still grumpy, the doctor went to a shelf and grabbed a bottle filled with a bright red liquid "Make him drink this and he will be better soon"

He handed the medicine at Telma; the bartender put it on the table abruptly.  
"He seems to be a simple traveler, what makes you think he has enough money to pay the price you're going to bill him for a glass of water, a potion that can be bought cheaper in any store and a fifteen-seconds physical exam?"

Embarrassed, Link sat down, trying to put an end to the heated discussion.

"It's okay, I ... I have money ... Please, take this" he took his wallet and handed him some rupees "Is this enough?"

To Link it seemed that greed shone in the eyes of the doctor, behind the thick glasses.  
"I'm afraid there will be five more rupees, boy ... Plus other forty for the potion..."

Link began to search the bag, but Telma stopped him and looked at the doctor with an expression that made Link feel glad not to be him.

"By the way, doctor ... I remind you that you still owe me some money" she said, raising an eyebrow.

The doctor waved his hand angrily.

"I'll pay you, I promise ... I just need to gather some more ..."

Telma snorted in exasperation.

"Have you ever wondered why do you have no money? Because you lack of patients, despite being the only doctor in the city. And why do you lack of patients? Not only because they are charged a lot for obvious diagnosis, but because you are a bad tempered old sod! Consider this half of the money you owe me" she took the potion and grabbed Link's arm

"Let's go!"

Link had eyes like saucers when they left the clinic, without even giving time to the doctor to open his mouth.

"That man drives me mad!" she yelled, then she sighed deeply "No matter what a good physician he is, he is unable to help anyone, he just think of the benefits ... I'm sorry for making a scene, honey ... Are you feeling better?"

Link shook his head, playing down its importance.

" If you feel up to, we better get back to the bar. Your friend is waiting" Telma said.

Link followed her; he still felt numb and his legs were shaking, but he did not feared he was going to faint again. He knew it was best to take into account the doctor's advice and blame it all to exhaustion; he neither had eat anything since the night before, and the way to Castle Town had been long and arduous.

On the way to the bar, all that had happened returned to his mind slowly. He remembered the voice, his reflection in the water, the strange chill that had shaken his whole body ...

When they reached the alley, his ears were starting to ring again; everything blurred and Telma had to grab him, helping him to sit in a wooden box.

"Boy, you're not right" she said, noticing his forehead was drenched in a cold sweat "I think we better wait a couple of hours ..."

Link shook his head.

"No ..." he said breathlessly "That child needs help now... we can't make him wait any more ... I'm fine, I really am, I promise ... Let's go"

The boy stepped forward and entered the bar. Behind him, Telma smiled. She did not know from where had come that mysterious boy, but she knew he was a kind gift of the Goddesses.


	3. The Journey to Kakariko

3  
The journey to Kakariko

Telma insisted he eat something before leaving, and the bartender appeared with a steaming bowl of beef stew and some bread and cheese. Link had not realized how hungry he was until he tried the first spoonful. It was delicious.

"On the house, sweetie" she said with a mischievous wink, putting on the table a huge beer mug.

"We're leaving late. It's my fault. I'm sorry" Link said, swallowing first the piece of bread he was chewing to not be rude.

"Don't need to apologize, boy, it was not your fault. Do you feel better now, don't you? For sure all you needed was one of my delicious recipes" she said with a smile.

The group was ready at sunset. The safest and fastest way was east, but the bridge was broken and they couldn't go through. Now, the only possible way was south, crossing the Great Bridge of Hylia and the fields ... and unfortunately it was full of these monsters that had kept away the royal guard of their duties.

With a full stomach Link found much easier their undertake; the incident of the citadel was nothing but a distant memory. Get to Kakariko would take about one day and a half. As the sky was turning orange on them, Link prayed to the goddesses by the Zora child, so he would be safe and sound all the way.

Midna seized him when they were at a safe distance from the wagon, so she could to talk to the young hero and remain unseen.

"Are you okay?" she asked, in a whisper. Link knew he was referring to his strange fit in castle town.

"Yes- I was tired, that's all. I feel much better now. Hey, did you ... did you notice anything unusual?"

"No. You suddenly collapsed. What were you looking for near the fountain?"

Link looked away.

"Nothing ... I thought I had heared something. Then I just woke up in the doctor's office. I don't remember anything"

Link did not like to lie, but he preferred not to say anything about the reflection, those red eyes, or the voice that had spoken to him and which belonged maybe to Zant. His mind was a whirlwind, but he wished that Midna had not noticed due to his strange behavior that he was hiding something. That adventure was already dangerous enough to make her feel worried by a mere dream or vision.

Fortunately for Link, there was no time for more questions; they had already reached the Great Bridge of Hylia, and the creature that had taken the children and Ilia weeks ago was blocking the way riding a monstrous boar. Encouraged by Telma, Link did not think twice and galloped off towards him, it wasn't the first time he was faced with that evil being.

"He's a coward, just look, he carries two shields, like an armor!" Midna mumbled from his shadow "Aim to his ...!"

Suddenly, another voice, one that came from inside his head, blew out the one of his traveling companion.

iOh, come on, Link ... Don't tell me you don't want to tear him apart ... he took your friends ... and her .../i

The world seemed to waver for a moment, as if it twisted and then returned to his normal shape. Link closed his eyes tightly; if he fainted, he would have no chance. Soon, the gallop of the horse and the boar returned to his ears, along with the fresh air touching his face. Link aimed ... and an arrow grazed near the creature's left eye, making him to lost his balance; the creature passed near Link with such energy that he had to hold onto the reins to keep from falling. The strange voice rushed back to his head so violently that for a moment his view clouded.

iOh, you're only going to hurt him...? How pathetic you are ... Don't you remember the little, poor Colin? Hanging on his spear, like a simple trophy ... Are you going to let him to catch your dear children again? .../i

iNo .../i another voice replied in his head, his own voice. Link made Epona to turn, ready to move against the creature if he attacked again.

iKill him, Link. Finish him./i

The creature was still dazed by the previous attack and his boar was stumbling, grunting; they were more and more near from each other…

iKill him .../i

Link could clearly see his target just before his vision was covered by a bloodish-red veil. He shot. It was well-aimed. Blinded, the monster lost his balance and fell from the bridge with a scream that echoed in the void.

At the other side of the bridge, Link lost his balance and fell from Epona, to the darkness. It took him a moment to realize the presence of Telma beside him, the sound of her voice dispelled the strange ringing in his ears.

"Link, are you all right? Are you hurt?"

"No, I'm fine ..."

He crawled up the wall and looked over the edge of the bridge, but he only managed to see the water and the sparkling orange light of sunset. There was no sign of the monster. He wished that would be the last time their paths crossed.

A lash of pain shot through his temples when Telma helped him to stand up. He thought the sparkling light he saw through the corner of his eye was due to his strange migraine, but it proved to be a key. Telma smiled as he took it.

"He maybe lost it when he fell. I'm sure with this you can open the gate that leads to Kakariko. We are lucky, huh?"

Telma gave him the key and came back on to the reins of the horse that was pulling the wagon; Ilia was leaning out the window. With a sinking feeling in his stomach, Link approached the girl before returning to Epona.

"Thank you, Mr. Link. You are very brave. We are very lucky you crossed with our path" she said.

Link blushed when he thought about these words coming from the girl he always has known. She had asked his name before leaving, and Link had some hope that the girl's memory awoke to hear it, but he did not seen any recognition in her green eyes; neither did now.  
Night fell over them, extending a blanket of silence over the pass leaving the lands of Lanayru. The area of the Hyrule fields that leaded to Eldin was close. However, all was quiet ... too quiet.

Suddenly, a shower of arrows fell on them without notice, scaring Epona. Dozens of Bulbins were waiting for them at both sides of the road.

"It's an ambush! Beware!" Link warned the girls.

The boy stepped forward at full gallop, knocking down some creatures in his way, which fell like flies from the highest rocks. Red flashes whistled around him; they had burning arrows. If any of them reached the wagon ... Soon, Link heard the terrified cries of the women. The top of the wagon was on fire. The horse, terrified, lost control and bolted.

"NO! ..."

The runaway wagon went into the fields, leaving a dense and black smoke in its wake. Link held on to the reins of his mare, going as fast as his trusty steed allowed him. Around them, hidden in the shadows, it emerged more and more Bulblins, mounting monstrous boars.

iLink .../i

The sudden appearance of that voice made the boy gasp. A strange wave, like a throbbing, vibrated inside his head, mingling with the clatter of hooves.

iAre you going to let them die? You're pathetic .../i

The voice turned into an evil, derisive laughter. Link shook his head, trying to ignore it. That was not the best moment to have strange hallucinations. Trying to control Epona, who was increasingly nervous with the rising tide of Bulblins and the terrified neighing of other horse, Link reached into his saddlebags, in search of magical boomerang he had found in the Forest Temple. That would be enough to put out the flames, it had to work ...

iThey will all die. And it will be your fault, Link .../i

"... No! I will not let it happen!"

Link tried to concentrate; his vision was dyed red with each new violent wave of blood pounding in his temples. He took a deep breath and launched the magical boomerang towards the wagon, extinguishing the flames. He did not let the enormous relief he felt to distract him and prevented one of the monsters to burn it again with a well-aimed shot between the red eyes. Having lost one of his riders, the boar bolted and hit a tree, leaving the other rider knocked out. The others retreated. Link knew that this was not a good sign; probably they will prepare another attack, although without their leader they would take a while to get organized again.

Taking advantage of that moment of quietness, Telma had stopped the wagon to assess damages and to be sure that Ilia and the child were fine. Link also stopped. The voice had gone, leaving him only with a slight headache and a distant hum in his ears. He felt dizzy and leaned for a moment on Epona before running to his traveling companions.

"Are you all right?" he panted out "How is the boy?"

Telma frowned, trying to place a piece of cloth which it appeared blackened to shreds.

"We're ok. Only scared" she turned Link back and looked at the boomerang sticking out of the saddlebag "You're full of surprises, boy. Tell me, are all your weapons are as effective as that?"

She laughed at Link's puzzled expression.

"We are still a long way from Kakariko and I don't think the poor child will resist such a long journey without a rest" Telma said. "We should stay here for the night. We'll leave at dawn. We'll have to keep watch; if they attack us by surprise, we will catch them off guard."

They found a clearing that seemed quiet and decided to spend there the night, setting up a makeshift camp, but they didn't light a fire so they would not bring the enemies to them. Fearing that the rush would have been too much for him, Link approached the wagon to see in which state was the prince. He didn't seem to be worse, but there were no changes, and that was not a good sign either. Link did pray again so nothing bad happened during the rest of the way.

Ilia had the prince's head resting on his lap, while she refreshed his face with a damp cloth. Telma was sitting beside her.

"After all, he's a Zora. For sure that fresh water will help" said the landlady, as trying to cheer the girl up.

Link suddenly recalled something; he fumbled a moment in his saddlebags and pulled out his canteen, handing it to the girl.

"Here, take this. It is water from the Fountain of the Spirit of our village ... I mean, Ordon. It has- healing properties."

Link felt as awkward as if talking to her for the first time, despite knowing her since she was a little girl was learning to walk. Ilia reached out to take the canteen.

"Thank you, Mr. Link."

Telma coughed.

"I think I'm back to my place ... I don't think the child will be comfortable with so many people in here" she winked conspiratorially at Link before disappearing through the front of the wagon.

"Are you all right, Mr. Link? You seem worried" the girl asked, handing the canteen back.  
Link shook his head, dismissively.

"It's nothing."

She sat beside him, surrounding her knees with her hands.

"Are you sure?"

But it was her, it was Ilia, and Link knew that somewhere behind those empty green eyes, his Ilia was looking at him.

"I'm not sure if I can do this" he sighed and shuddered, remembering the words that haunted his thoughts: they will die because of you ... "Right now, many things depend on me. I fear to fail; I fear someone might suffer because of me."

Ilia smiled.

"I know how you feel, Mr. Link. I ... do not remember who I am or how I got to Castle Town ... But I feel I should help this child. I just know that I have to, as if he were expecting that from me. That's why I'm not scared anymore."

Link's blue eyes were lost in her own; although they didn't recognized him, they gave him confidence. He had to help his friends and Midna; their fates crossed because it had to be like that. He felt the weight in his heart became lighter as courage burned in it.  
He left the wagon, breathing deeply in the fresh air of the fields. It only could be heard the hoot of an owl. All was very quiet. The monsters would not attack yet- if they meant to do it. Link huddled in a blanket, sitting on a rock, sword and bow very close; he had agreed with Telma that it was his duty to do the first watch. Meanwhile, Ilia was willing to spend the night awake, taking care of the Zora child. Link knew they could not stop her: she had lost her memories, but she still was stubborn as she has ever been.

"That was a sweet moment of confidences."

Link gave a start, but he soon realized it was Midna. For a while he had completely forgotten his traveling companion could hear everything.

"You're not giving up now, right?"

Link seemed offended.

"I will not, Midna. You know that."

"Well, that's what I wanted to hear"

Midna said no more. Suddenly Link could not help but remember the voices in his head. Would it be Zant? He was sure. Surely the Usurper King just wanted to scare him, distract him, so he failed; but Link did not understand why sometimes his words seemed eager to help him ...

"Midna, you ... Can you hear it?"

"Hear what?"

Link squinted, thoughtfully. If it was Zant, it was impossible that Midna hadn't even noticed it. Suddenly he felt stupid and decided to shut up.

"Nothing ... It's nothing. It must be my imagination. Just forget about it."

Midna pulled his cap backwards with a finger, teasing.

"Hero, I think you're losing your mind ... You better get some sleep. Look, I'll do you a favor, I'll keep the watch for you and wake you up if anything happens. You will return me the favor later…" she stretched "Just don't get distracted anymore before going to the lakebed temple"

They resumed their journey little before the sun peep over the horizon. Besides Midna from his shadow, Telma also had relieved Link in the watch for the last few hours, but the boy had not been able to sleep; the brief moment he closed his eyes was filled with strange images, he, running through a dark forest, into a sunset red as blood. He had also heard voices, and although he could not remember in detail what they said they had left him a cold and oppressive feeling in the pit of the stomach.

They reached the Kakariko Gorge almost at sunset, and almost immediately Bulblins fell upon them. They had been waiting. Link yelled at Telma to continue with the wagon so he could fight against them, but there were monsters everywhere. Epona galloped while Link tried to shoot down the Bulblins riding in pairs. Suddenly, an errant arrow grazed Link just below the chain mail, were his elbow was exposed. Ignoring the pain, Link threw a shower of arrows on some of them, knocking them down; injured or rimless, the rest fled away. Suddenly, an explosion with an unknown source scared the horse which was pulling the wagon; Telma tried to control it without success. On an esplanade, Link saw a red flash.

"Telma! You are going into a trap! ..."

Horrified, Link had no time to react, the only safe Bulbin mounting a boar undertook the gallop from the esplanade, and shot a glowing arrow. The blonde girl screamed as the back of the wagon set in fire.

"Ilia! NO! ..."

The boomerang do his job again, putting out the fire, but a black, heavy smoke covered Link's vision for a moment. Next he saw Ilia coughing, but she seemed to be fine; he kept holding the child in his arms, protecting him, while Telma knelt beside her. Threatened again by the only remaining enemy, Link fought with sword, smiting him just below the chest. The creature fell with a thud.

Link got off Epona and walked slowly towards the wounded Bulblin, gasping, clutching his wounded arm with his free hand. The monster laid on the ground. The young man was sure that the wound in his belly was deadly, but the creature still tried to move a hand, trying to sit up. Link went to him, grabbing the sword so tightly that his fingers ached.

iHe is not dead yet, Link ... He has to pay for what he has done .../i

Link closed his eyes tightly, putting his free hand to his head in an attempt to shut that voice. The hand that gripped the sword was shaking uncontrollably, his breathing was a harsh gasping.

iHe has been about to kill her, your dearest Ilia ... Can you picture it, she, consumed by flames, unable to escape ...?

SHUT UP!/i

His arm was burning, his pulse was pounding like mad in his temples. Everything turned red. With a cry full of rage, Link rushed towards the monster, stabbing his sword right in the heart. The dark blood gushed and the Bulblin moved no more.  
Link stabbed him, once again. Something flashed in the boy's eyes and he stepped back, panting, with blood still dripping from the sharp blade, his own blood coming out slightly from his elbow. Telma went to him, running.

"Are you okay? Are you hurt? Oh yes, you are ... You're bleeding ..."

"It's nothing, just a scratch" the boy gasped with a slight wince.

He was stunned. It was not the first monster he killed, but he had never felt such anger coursing through his veins like fire, destroying all in its path without mercy. Still breathing harshly, he wiped the blood from his sword with a piece of cloth, feeling a shiver when he felt the warmth emanating from it. Then he hurried to open the only remaining gate.

When they entered the village it was dark. Luckily, the eventful journey had a happy ending. The Zora child was safe, and from the hands of his mother, whose spirit had appeared to him, Link had gained much more than the gratification of helping the prince. Without being seen, he put away the precious sapphire clothes of the Zora among his belongings. The next day they will undertake their journey back to Lake Hylia, willing to visit the temple hidden in the bottom of the lake.

Link found Telma inside the little temple, gazing spellbound at Renado as he prayed at the statue of Eldin.

"Renado says he is concerned about the Zora in the lake" the barmaid whispered. "He think that danger lurks them. He's so smart ... what will you do?"

"At dawn I'll be heading toward their lands" Link said. "I will also tell them we saved their child"

Of course, he was not going to say anything about his other mission, but he was sure the barmaid wasn't listening, her mellow eyes fixed in Renado.  
Later, they were all sitting at the table of the hotel, enjoying a late dinner that Telma had prepared with what he found in the kitchen. The children did not want to move from the prince's side, so the barmaid took them some food to the room. Ilia agreed to eat something, but she looked upstairs now and then, looking forward to return next to the bed where the little boy was asleep.

Link's arm slightly hurt. Renado had bandaged the wound after attending the Zora child, but his clothing remained torn and bloody. Link had no other clothes to wear; he had appeared wearing them, like magic, when the Faron Spirit returned him to his human form after being transformed into a Beast. They were the clothes that the Hero of the Legend had worn centuries ago.

"Let me fix it, Mr. Link" Ilia said with a smile. "It's the least I can do in exchange, for helping us to get here. I'll sew it"

"Sure you will find something you can put in the meantime, Link, and then send it back" Telma said; she was sitting next to Renado, who looked very uncomfortable." I do not think anyone will miss them ... the village is completely empty."

Link felt a strange sadness. It was not the first time Ilia fix his clothing. As a child, she used to scold him for climbing trees and torn his clothes with the branches, and then, with a sweet smile, she offered to sew them ... Of course, now she wasn't able to remember it.

"Thank you" he said with a smile.

They found a shirt that was his size in a wardrobe. After a quick bath to get rid of dust and blood, Link came back into the room. The children slept soundly, spread over the remaining beds; even Ilia had fallen asleep besides the Zora child, whose sleep seemed quiet. On the lap of the girl there were his green robes.

With a slight smile, Link threw a blanket over the girl and lay down in the only spare bed, staring at the ceiling. Midna's voice made him to give a start.

"You did what you had to do, Link" Midna whispered in a monotone voice, somehow severe. The young man blinked, confused, the Twilight creature rarely called him by his name.

"Those monsters were not asking for mercy. You were very brave helping that child."  
Link shuddered, remembering the fury that overcame him, that voice encouraging him, how the world had been dyed red. The monster was practically dead already, Link didn't know why he had done what he did. That feeling was frightening and could not help recalling the vision he had in Lanayru, where he mercilessly killed the same person who now slept in a chair just a few feet from him ...

"Good night, Midna" Link said, trying to smile. The Twili smiled back from the shadows.  
Link let out a deep sigh. He was so exhausted that he was asleep soon, wrapped by the soft breathing sounds of the children.

He ran, ran without stopping, without looking back. The tree branches scratched his face, pulled his hair, tangled in his clothing. He heard the pleading and heartbreaking cries, the screams, now closer, then as coming from far away... no matter how he ran towards them, they seemed to move away. Letting out a scream of frustration, he went ahead, without stopping, ignoring the burning pain in his chest due to breathlessness. He recognized the path that led to his village and he ran even faster, until his legs ached... He was so close ... The Spirit Spring was dry, there were dead plants, dead, the sky was turning red ... A piercing scream went through the air...

Link suddenly sat upright in bed, stifling a scream that quickly turned into a gasping, chocked breathing. His hand automatically grabbed his shirt, right where his heart was pounding against his chest with a violence that frightened him. His whole body was shaking.

Stunned, he groaned and put his hands to his face, which was drenched in a cold sweat. The boy's eyes, wide open, cast a quick look around and he soon realized where he was, but all was silent. Luckily, nobody had awaken. Still shivering, he lay sideways on the bed, staring into the darkness. The pain in his arm made him utter a groan. He came to believe that the wound had been infected and those nightmares were because of the fever, but his skin felt warmer than normal, even so, his body was stiffed with strange chills.  
Plunged into a restless and feverish sleep, Link didn't rest well the rest of the night. When he opened his eyes, a faint light was coming through the slats protecting the window.

It was time to leave.


	4. A Shortcut to the Zora's

**4**  
**~A shortcut to the Zora**~

After a quick breakfast with Telma in the Hotel's kitchen, Link started to feel better. Renado had also woke up very early that morning to go to see the Zora chield, who was still asleep, but the shaman said he would awake soon, fully recovered.

Link would rather hace prefered not say goodbye to anyone, but he had to retrieve his clothes, so he had followed Renado to the room. Ilia was awake;the children were still sleeping. She hurried towards him, smiling, holding him out the arranged clothes. It was not a different smile from the ones she dedicated to Renado, or Telma; there was still no sign of that girl who Link used to comfort if she hurt her knee when they played as kids.

"Please, Mr. Link, accept these. I managed to sew them"

Link took them, grateful.

"I know you're trying to protect these lands of the strange things that are taking place" said the girl, taking the boy's hands above the neatly folded lump that formed his clothes. "Be very careful."

Moved, the young man simply said that he would with a smile. He recalled the last words of the girl, before the monsters kidnapped before him: "Promise me you'll come back safe and sound ..."

He wished he could promise her that everything would be fine. He wished he could bring her back to Ordon mounted in Epona; he was sure memories come back to her once he smelled tthe scent of hay and flowers.

Leonardo insisted on taking a look at the wound that he had since the day before. It was almost closed and the shaman was sure it was not going to infect, so Link could not understand why he had spent such a restless and feverish night. While the shaman changed the bandages, Link was tempted to tell him the dream he had, but he did not want to bother him with a simple nightmare. Surely Renado would say that having to have dark dreams was something normal with all that had happened.

Link got dressed and prepared to leave. Renado gave him fresh water and some food. Malo, the youngest of the children, was already up and working in the bazaar that he had decided to reopen to help rebuilding the town. The ylittle boy, who had always been much more mature and thoughtful than his older brother Talo, sold Link some arrows and a curious artifact that would allow him to hit the target more easily. Luckily, Malo was not of those who asked questions. Link felt it was better that way, because he would not know what to say to children if asked when he would return.  
Barnes, who had bombs shop, had insisted that he take some of their new water bombs, and Link purchased them delighted because surely they would be very useful, after all, the Zora temple was sunk beneath the lake .

Epona was waiting, grazing next to the Spring, her tail wagging gently. Link's heart skipped a beat as he looked into the water, as the dry fountain poison he had seen in his dreams the night before had appeared in his mind for a moment. Link shook his head, angry with himself, it was not the moment to worry about strange dreams when real darkness was threatening the world. Still, those sacred waters had helped him many times to heal his wounds, and perhaps they could heal his spirit, rid him of that strange feeling of unreality that have been gripping him for days, and those nights filled with strange dark images. But there was no time for that. He had to move on immediately, it was a long way to Zora Region.

He put his belongings in Epona's saddlebags and left, raising a cloud of dust in his wake.

He didn't look back.

Several hours later, sitting under a tree, Link snorted. In his hand he was holding a map of Hyrule and was trying to find the best way to reach the Zora region. The sun was settingand coloured in orange the clouds Midna loved so much. The Twili giggled at Link's frustration.

"Everyone knows that men can not read a map" she said.

"Oh, really? I thought it was the other way around, " said the boy with irony, a little exasperated.

"Are you sure? Who guided you within the Forest Temple? If I had not studied that old map you found..."

"Midna, it were the monkeys" Link said, rolling his eyes. "All what you did was complaining about having to follow them around the temple"

"But the monkey was a female! So, I am right"

"That doesn't make sen ..." the young man replied, but he chose instead to take deep breath "Never mind. Look, it seems that at the north of the castle there is a passage that connects directly with the region of the Zora. We have to get to Castle Toen through the fields at the southwest, and then take the path northeast, surrounding the castle. It is our only alternative, because the Great Bridge of Eldin is still missing. But I fear it will take at least two days..."

The Twili sighed.

"Well, who cares? as long as we get there... That shaman has given us enough food, we won't be hungry. Anyway, you always insist so much on helping others, that I'm used to wait for you, so what's a day? hee hee-"

Link did not know how to interpret the words of the Twili, who disappeared in his shadow with a sneer.

The sky was red as blood. A poisoned fog covered everything.

The sudden triumphant laughter echoed in his ears and he fell to his knees, totally deprived of his forces, stripped of all courage. But he had to go, he could not let them die ... It was very close ...

Link woke cowering in the dark, with the blanket tangled in his legs; he was drenched in sweat and shivering. It took him a while to control his shaking body, and when sleep came back to him, the sun was rising. He ate what his shrunk stomach allowed him and resumed the journey. He felt a little better when he saw that the castle was already visible on the horizon; in less than two days, they will reach the region of the Zora. Seeing the high towers ever closer, an idea settled in the boy's mind.

"Midna ..." Link waited until he saw the shadow of the Twili besides him "I think since we're here we should go to see the princess. Maybe she ..."

Midna snorted.

"Have you lost your mind, hero? This is our business only and only we must deal with it. Let your little princess take care of herself. She has already done his part, don't you think? "she snapped with a cruel sarcasm.

Link disagreed with Midna. The young man was sure that the Princess Zelda knew more than she looked and she could clarify many things. And he so had many questions... Although Midna had said he should blame the Princess if he had to blame someone, something in Link's heart told him that the sovereign of Hyrule was just another victim of that evil which was threatening the world.

"I took you to her the other day because I wanted you to see it was her fault that your world was plunged in darkness and you had four legs and a tail. I don't want to see again that kind and solemn face or talk to her", spat the Twili.

"Don't come if you don't want".

"I travel in your shadow, "hero" ... what else can I do?"

Smiling, Link shrugged.

"Well, don't talk to her, then"

Link was afraid she would come out of his shadow and grab him with her peculiar hair, but the Twili did nothing; he just heard her mumbling all the way to the castle gates. The soldiers stood in front of him when they saw him coming.

"Sorry. We have orders not to let enter anyone".

Link didn't know what to say. He didn't want to tell them about his mission, and if he said he was the Hero Chosen by the Goddesses, they won't believe it... It seemed to him that, in his shadow, Midna chuckled.

Then he remembered that Telma has said in her bar there was a passage that connected directly to the castle ... Of course, Link was not going to stand there for the good and ask whoever was there to show him the passage because he wanted to see the princess, although the woman had told him he was welcome to the bar whenever he wanted. Maybe someone was there taking care of the premises and customers, and in that case, he only had to say he came on behalf of Telma; for sure at least they would offer him a hot meal and some rest.

The boy pushed the half-opened door to enter. The place seemed to be empty, until he noticed three persons who were gathered at the bottom, at the same table where the soldiers had consulted a huge map of Hyrule days before. They did not seem to have noticed him.

They were two men, one with glasses and a redhead with a distinctive mustache, and a young woman wearing her hair up and wearing a strange armor.

"What? The Queen Rutela- dead?" the girl gasped.

"Not only that" said another voice that Link could not identify "The entire region is frozen ..."

"It can not be ..." the other man's voice said.

"Eh ... Excuse me..."

The three were silent suddenly, startled and looking at him with wide eyes.

"Oh... Are you a costumer? The proprietress is out, so the bar is closed... Did you not see the sign outside? Would you mind leaving for now?"

Link stepped forward and kept talking.

"No, I ... Listen. It is true that the Queen has been murdered, but the region of Zora is not frozen anymore"

"Oh, really? How do you know?" the man asked.

"Because I did it. I melt the ice"

"You, young lad? Really?" said the man with the mustache, looking slyly at his friends "Sure, wait ... those clothes ... You must be the hero of legend!"

He laughed, looking at the younger, who also laughed; the girl simply throw him askance a look of distrust.

"What are you, kid?" she asked "Are you an actor or something? Dressing like the legendary hero... Wow, gutsy. If you want to get stared at, why not just join the circus or something?"

Despite the laughter, the young redhead seemed interested.

"Tell me, where did you get it? Don't tell me you made it YOURSELF!"

Embarrassed and confused, Link left the tavern. Luckily, they had the decency not to accompany him with their laughter.

"Who does he think he is to laugh at my clothes without knowing me? I like these clothes ..." for a moment, the boy stopped being a hero to being a mere boy and looked at the back of the tunic, sleeves, hands "I mean ... they're not so bad ... Right?"

Midna giggled.

"Don't worry, compared to him you have an excelent taste" she whispered. "I saw his shoes ... He had an image of that weird thing sometimes we had found stuck in clay pots. You know, that bird-shaped old woman-".

Link stopped dead.

"What, did he ... had an Ooca on his shoes?"

Link left the alley trying to stop laughing, but he couldn't stop until he reached the West Road, to the astonishment of the passers-by. He acknowledged that passage as the place where the unfriendly doctor had his office. His presence seemed to interest two women chatted with another who was leaning out of a window, and they began talking in whispers.

"Look ... is that young man, the one in green clothes ..."

"Telma said he helped her to bring the unconscious Zora child to Kakariko. Surely now he is safe and sound."

"It is as if heavens had sent us a hero in these dark times"

"And he's so handsome ..."

Overwhelmed, Link pretended he had not heard anything.

"That doctor is sso elfish. Sure did not help the child because he could not pay ..."

Link saw the doctor getting into his office slamming the door.

"Try not to get sick, Link, because I think that doctor is not going to attend you" Midna whispered sarcastically "Heroes often have enemies, you know."

They left Castle Town on the way to west. For the rest of the day, Link forgot about the nightmares and the dangers that still awaited him; the incident of the shoes and the conversation of the three women had lightened his heart and the way to north became much easier.

They had left the castle far behind, his silhouette disappearing among the fog, and night soon fell on the northern fields. Link took refuge from a sudden rain hidden in a small cave near the road, and Midna and he decided to spend the night there.

This time, the young hero had no dark dreams. He thought he heard a voice calling him, muffled by a dull, heavy rumble. The next day he did not even know if it had been a dream.

They left at dawn, as usual, following the path marked by the map without further incidents. When they reached their goal, huge rocks were blocking the entrance. Probably it was the monter's fault. It was time to use the bombs Link had brought with him, although he preferred to reserve the water bombs for the temple and used one of the ordinary ones, hoping it was enough.

The explosion sounded like an echo in the nearby roads; Link protected himself from the rain of gravel with his shield. Startled by the noise, Epona whinnied and pawed the ground.

"Sure you've attracted some monsters" Midna said. "You better hurry. I'm sure they will not dare to follow us to the region of the Zora".

Link nodded, patting his horse's head reassuringly. Then he took the clothes the queen had given him and some food from the saddlebags.

"Epona, listen. Go back to Castle town. You'll be safe there. I ... I'll come back for you as soon as possible."

The animal whinnied softly and nuzzled Link's face before disappearing from his view. Link wished it wasn't the last time he saw his faithful horse.

The cave was so dark he had to use the lantern, but he soon saw light and began to hear the sound of water.

Leading to the throne room, Link knew that the first time he had been there, the twilight and his eyes of wolf had not allowed him to contemplate the beauty of that lands. The walls were bright as silver gray, crossed by beautiful and intricate designs. The rays of the sun, already low, went in between the vents covering the cave, pulling water sparkles. All around the falls fell everywhere, sparkling in the light of the sun. Link decided that there would Ilia when everything was over. That thought filled him with a strange sadness.

"Wait ...!" he said suddenly; the young man sat down and started to remove his boots "Queen's clothes, I had almost forgot about them. I better put them on to meet the Zora"

Midna gasped when the young man took off without any decorum the shirt worn under clothing.

"Hey, hero, let me know BEFORE doing that!"

"Did not you say there's nothing you'd want in a human?"

Dressed in the sapphire-blue clothes, Link entered to the throne room. The Zoras were very beautiful creatures, in the water, moved like fish, but on land could be fierce warriors, and their faces were almost human, more beautiful than the Hylians. Around the well that was once frozen, there were dozens of soldiers. The Zoras were usually very peaceful creatures and hospital, and none of them approached Link in a hostile manner. Her clothes, though, seemed to have caught his attention.

"Those clothes you're wearing ... once belonged to a great hero who saved this lands" said one of the soldiers. "Only our sovereign could have lend them to you ... Who are you?"

Link told them all that had happened, starting among them cheers and tears of relief when he told that the prince was safe in Kakariko. Once the explanations were given, Link communicated his desire to visit the lakebed temple.

"The place you wish to visit is very dangerous and guards a forbidden treasure" said another soldier.

"Did you know that?"

"Yes", Link said. "I talked to the great spirit that protects these lands, Lanayru. He told me where to find the temple ... and what it guarded"

Ilia's demented laughter and a flash of blood and darkness crossed his mind; Link forced himself to concentrate.

"In that case, I do not have anything else to add" continued the soldier who had spoken first. "We only wish that our Prince is back with us soon. There is no greater sadness that standoing guard in front of an empty throne. We are also concerned about those of us who went to the river searching for the Prince, because they have not returned yet"

"I met them while serving my mission, and they are fine" Link announced. If I see them again, I will tell them the prince is safe."

"I appreciate it. Good luck in your business, and that the protection of the goddesses never leave you. For now, I can offer you our hospitality. It is getting late, and the Lakebed temple is not a safe place overnight. Tomorrow, one of us will guide you there."


End file.
